


The navigator

by JustDebko



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Culmets - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, SpaceBoos, hugh culber / paul stamets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDebko/pseuds/JustDebko
Summary: The Klingons have invaded The USS Discovery and are after the spore drive its technology. Tilly, Jett, and Paul are stuck in engineering.timeline around season 3
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets, culmets, spaceboos - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

When he woke up all he could see was darkness. He blinked a few times. Sight getting sharper and brighter. He looks up. He sees white and blue light shining down on him. He looked straight ahead of him. Glass. Cube. He's in the sporecube. Now his muscles work again. He tries to move his arm but is stuck. He looks down at his arm and sees that it is strapped down to the console. The other arm. Stuck too. His legs won't budge either. His voice coming back he shouts. "Help! Hugh? Tilly? Anyone?". He looks around but sees no one in engineering. Almost on queue. The doors to engineering open and reveals red fluffy hair. "Tilly!". He shouts. The glass damping part of the volume. Then he sees someone behind her. A Klingon. Paul's mouth opens a bit in shock and shaking his head. Tilly and the Klingon approached the cube. The Klingon having his hand firm on Tilly her shoulder making her keep walking. "Comm- ander". Tilly says softly with a scared and broken voice and looks straight at him into his eyes, terrified. Paul looks briefly at the Klingon but then looks straight back at Tilly. "Tilly, what happened?" He asks getting more terrified himself. "Where is the rest of the crew? Are Hugh and Adira okay?" He asks worried. Tilly looks like she is about to cry and does. "The Klingons toke over the ship". She begins and Paul waits for her to continue. "They want the spore drive, the crew is locked up in the mess hall and the captain is in one of the cells, Doctor Culber and Adira are with the others in the mess hall". She answers. "Why did he bring you here?" Paul asks now a bit calmer. "Uhm- no one wants to activate the spore drive on the bridge so he toke me here to activate it". Tilly says wincing as the hand on her shoulder gave a squeeze. "Let us all go! I'm not going to jump". Paul says. The Klingon got a translator in his hand and the translator says. "Make him jump". Tilly shakes her head. "I'm not- I can't". She stutters. The Klingon shoves her against the spore cube and she loses her balance and falls to the floor. "Tilly!". Paul shouts and struggles with the straps. 

The door to engineering opens again and Paul sees that Jett is being pushed into engineering. "You make him jump". The translator says. Jett looks up out of breath looking at Stamets. Jett stays quiet not answering or doing anything. The Klingon takes a hold of Jett her face and repeats it. "No". Jett says and spits. The Klingon gives her a right to her face and she falls to the floor on her hands and knees. "Stop! Jett please, stop risking your life and make the jump". Paul says almost not understanding why she would risk herself like this. "We might have our differences mushroom guy but believe it or not, I care about you and this crew". She says looking at Stamets and Paul looking back at her. The Klingon is getting impatient and aims a blaster at Jett. "Jump or she dies". The translator says. The Klingon makes Tilly stand up and she takes one last look at Stamets before walking to the console slowly. She starts up the console and punches in some commands. She takes a container with the spores. The Klingon takes it from her and puts it in himself and pushes some more commands into the console. "No! What are you doing!" Tilly shouts trying to get the Klingon away from the console. He pushes a few more until he has found the start button. The cube fills with the spores and the jump is set to action. The moment it activates Paul screams it out. Tilly and Jett both look at Paul horrified. "Shut it down!" Jett shouts. "I can't!" Tilly shouts back but tries to stop it either way. Paul kept screaming his lungs out. The ship divided by two. Spinning and fading and unfading. When finally coming to a stop the ship shakes and gives a blast.

All the others were in the mess hall. Hugh was treating people who were hurt from the attack. Adira trying to help him the best she could not knowing anything about medicine. "He needs to be taken to sickbay". Hugh says to the Klingon who stands nearby. Hugh was just about to repeat the sentence when the ship shook like it was greatly hit. Hugh wraps his arms around Adira protecting their head from hitting the floor. Everyone including the Klingons lost balance and make a big hit to the ground. Hugh hits his head on the side on the ground which makes him fall unconscious. Adira opens their eyes and looks around seeing that most of the people we're getting up, who can stand. They look at their side and sees Hugh still not opening his eyes. ''Doctor Culber?'' Adira calls scrambling to their feet and getting out of Hugh his grasp a little. "Hugh? Hugh!" they call. Doctor pollard notices and rushes over with another nurse. Doctor pollard feels his pulse. "He's just unconscious". she says and checks for further head injuries. "He prevented me from hitting my head". They say and can't help but feel that this is a bit of their fault. Doctor Pollard and the nurse place Hugh with his back against the wall. "You can stay with him. We got the rest kid''. Doctor Pollard says and goes to a patient. ''I'm sorry''. Adira says and sits close to Hugh holding his hand. Doctor Pollard comes back and uses a hypospray on Hugh. She is gone as soon as she came. Being busy with others. 

A few minutes later the door to the mess hall opens and Tilly is thrown inside. Owo and Bryce catch her and make her sit in a chair close to where Adira is sitting with Hugh. "Tilly? What happened?'' Adira asks and looks at her. Tilly is shaking violently and tries to speak but stutters. "St- ''. She tries but fails. "Paul". She manages to get out. "Commander Stamets? What happened to him?" Adira asks. "They ma- de him ju- mp" she says and looks beside Adira and sees Doctor Culber laying still. Her breathing becomes rapid again. "He's unconscious. A massive explosion occurred without the explosion part". Adira explains as far as they knew. Tilly nods and looks at Adira again. "I star- ted the console, the Klingon typed in comm- ands. Stamets was scre- aming. He was in so mu- ch pain". She says and sobs. "Is he alive?". Adira asks hoping for a good answer. "yeah. I thi- nk so, He looked so weak after the ju- mp. He proba- bly fell unconscious". Tilly says and wipes her tears away. Adira gives a squeeze to Hugh in his hand without fully realizing it. He's okay they want to say. He needs to be okay. 

After the blast occurred. The interface retracts and the spores become less. Paul took a few rapid breaths before collapsing. The straps the only thing keeping him in the chair. "Stamets". Jett says, Paul not answering. "Shit". She says and gets up on her feet. Tilly is now standing up as well seeing that the Klingon took a hit to the head. "Commander?" She says and walks to the sporecube. She lays her hand on the glass and takes a good look at the Commander. Lying still. Tilly walks to the door, opens it, and goes inside. She checks for a pulse and it is still there. Jett steps into the spore cube too. Tilly lays her hand on Paul his arm taking a close look at his face. "Help me with these straps, Tilly". Jett says and tries to free Stamets. After a few attempts, they get his arms loose. The legs a few moments later. They wrap their arms around Paul and manage to get him out of the chair. Jett takes hold of the medkit that is in engineering. "There are no adrenaline boosters in here''. She says and closes the medkit. "We can't wake him up in here''. She says and looks at Tilly. ''Maybe we can get him to medbay''. Tilly suggests. They manage to get Paul by the door and try to open it. After a few failed attempts the doors open and it reveals two other Klingons. One took Tilly and the other took Jett. "Fix him". One of the Klingons spoke. "I'm an engineer, not a doctor''. Jett said rolling her eyes. The Klingon huffed and spoke to the other Klingon. They look at Tilly. "All the doctors are in the mess hall". She spoke trying to be as near to Paul as possible. Understanding they are not able to make the ship jump again in a short while they pick up Paul. "Where are you taking him?" Jett asks. "Hey, He needs to see a doctor". Tilly adds and the Klingons stop in their track and gestures that they should follow them. They did and arrived at the mess hall. Tilly got shoved inside but then the doors closed fast again. 

"They took him and Jett somewhere''. Tilly spoke. "mhmm". They hear next to them. Adira looks at Doctor Culber and sees that he is waking up. "Hugh". They say which makes Culber look at them. "You fell unconscious''. Adira explained. ''Where's Paul? Is he okay?" He asks and stands up. ''They took him somewhere after he fell unconscious by the jumps". Tilly says. "Tilly''. Culber says and gives her a brief hug. The doors to the mess hall open and two Klingons stepped in with Paul in the middle. A few seconds later Paul his legs give in and collapses onto the floor. "Paul!". Hugh shouts and rushes to his side. Paul looks up at Hugh and gives a faint smile. ''Oh Paul, What have they done to you?'' Hugh whispers and checks for any injuries he could have. He grabs his tricorder and scans his whole body. Doctor Pollard sits down on her knees on the other side of Paul and begins to check things too. ''It's a wonder you haven't crashed yet, what kept you going?'' Hugh asks trying to get Paul to talk. "You did''. Paul says weakly but present. Hugh gives a soft smile and injects a hypospray in Paul his neck. "Some time in the cell regenerator and a lot of rest should do the trick". Hugh says. "Rest with you?" Paul says innocently. "Yes, with me''. Hugh says and gives a kiss to his knuckles. Paul smiles softly. 

Adira steps towards Hugh and Paul. "Adira". Paul says relieved when he sees them. "Paul". They say and hug him gently. "Help is on their way". Paul whispers into Adira their ear. Adira blinks in confusion but stays quiet and nods. "Incoming warp signature". A few moments later humans were beaming in with phasers in their hands pointing at the Klingons. A few shots later, the injured were transported to sickbay. The Klingons into holding cells. Hugh got his badge back and beamed Paul and Adira with him into sickbay. Paul was smiling despite the pain and holding Hugh his hand. ''It's good to have you back, dear doctor''. Paul says. ''It's good to have you alive''. Hugh responds and smiles back. After the tests were done, Hugh leads Paul to the cell regenerator and lays him down. ''At least 2 cycles otherwise I'll have to ground you''. Hugh says with an amused smile. ''Yes, dear doctor''. Paul responds. "I love you''. Hugh says and kisses Paul. Paul kisses back. "I love you too". Paul says and lays down. 

"You alright?" Hugh asks Adira who is standing in the doorway. "Yeah, I was just so worried''. They answer. Hugh gives them a reassuring smile. "I was worried as well but he will be okay". Hugh says. Adira nods and hugs Hugh. "I love you dad''. Adira says and Hugh hugs back. ''I love you too and Paul loves you too, equally as much''. Hugh says and just holds them for a few moments longer.


	2. Help with Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Stamets know that there was help on its way? He managed to do it himself with a little help.

Paul opens his eyes and takes in his environment. He is alone but for how long he did not know. He is in medbay. Laying on a biobed. With a containment field up around him. They probably thought he wouldn't wake up in a while. Paul sits up and hops gently off the biobed. Feeling his legs being heavy and his body protesting. Everything still being hazy he calls. "Hugh? Tilly?'' No one responding he places his hands on the containment field. He looks to his right and sees a PADD laying there on another biobed. "Computer". He calls weakly trying to stay awake. "Computer, lower containment field". He says. "Option not available, Commander Stamets". The computer calls. Good, the computer still recognized him. "Computer, Proceed override procedure 15F in medbay". He calls. "Working". The computer calls. "Acces denied". The computer calls a few moments later. Stamets sighs. 

"Can I be at your service, Commander?'' A new voice called. "Who is this?" Paul asks with a frown. "Call me Zora, Commander". The voice called. "Okay, Zora, lower the containment field". Paul says. "Authorization code". Zora calls. "Authorization code". Paul says and tells Zora Hugh his authorization code. "Affirmative". Zora calls and lowers the field. The moment the field is gone Paul stumbles forward. Trying his hardest to keep his balance. He needs to contact headquarters somehow. To call for help. "Zora, can you contact headquarters without the Klingons knowing?'' Paul asks and holds on to a biobed to keep balance. ''There is a chance of detection, Commander''. Zora calls and Paul starts moving. "How much time before detection?'' Paul asks. "Approximately about ten minutes Commander". Zora responds. "Contact Federation headquarters". Paul says and watches the doors. "Contacted". Zora says. "This is Commander Stamets from the USS Discovery to Headquarters please respond". Paul says. After a few moments, the speaker spoke. "Federation headquarters to USS Discovery, Come in Discovery". "The ship has been taken over by the Klingons, we acquire immediate assistance''. Paul spoke getting a bit drowsy and more tired. "We're on our way. Few minutes out, Commander". It spoke again. "Hurry". Paul says and gets a headache. He tries to keep his eyes focused on the doors to keep watch. The doors open and two Klingons step in looking surprised and mad at Stamets. 

Paul tries to fight them off but to no avail as his strength fails him. Each takes an arm and guides Stamets to the mess hall. They release him and so he falls to the floor. "Paul!" He hears and looks up vaguely making out that it was Hugh. Help is on their way Hugh he wants to say. Help is coming.


End file.
